The Dead World/Issue 24
Running through the forest, Aiden kept his eyes open for any dangers that he might run into, Aiden didnt dare stop as he was scared that if he took too much time in getting to the motel the bandits's leader Riley would change his mind on letting Aiden go and have him killed instead. "now here's whats gonna happen" Riley stated looking Aiden right in the eye as he was crouched in front of the teen "we're going to let you go back to the motel and when you get there your gonna act like nothing happened and claim that your little girlfriend got eaten by zombies" Riley said and Aiden nodded feeling pressured into doing it. Aiden just kept running, trying not to think about it much as whenether he thought about it, he thought about her and how he hadn't done anything to help her, instead just sat there crying like an idiot while being forced to listen to her screams and pleas for his help as she slowly died. "after this, your gonna steal a certain amout of supplies for us each day and if you don't, well i'm sure my "buddy" ''Leon would love to use some members of your group as target pratice" Riley threatened getting his face right close to Aiden's "you understand me kid?" Riley asked and Aiden nodded as quick as possible while Riley just gave a little laugh. '' Aiden could've swore at one point during the raping, Faith had looked him right in the eyes as if she was asking why he had betrayed her, left her to die a horrible fate while he just sat and watched.....Aiden kept asking himself that same question over and over. He knew that he wouldnt have been able to stand a chance against a man like Riley or even that guy Leon, but Aiden could've still done something, maybe just got himself killed.... at least then she would be alive and he would die a happy man. However his thoughts were soon interupted when he heard russling from some bushes and when he turned he saw a zombie stumbling out from said bushes and lead by Aiden's "smell" the zombie began to head over in his direction making Aiden stumble back slightly before beginning to walk backwards properly, keeping his eyes on the zombie as it followed him. Unfortuantly due to the fact he was walking backwards, Aiden was not watching where he was going and ended up tripping over a tree root and falling to the floor. Even more terrified now, Aiden quickly regained his senses and began crawing backwards until he finally saw as his mistake was actually the answer to defeating the zombie. The zombie being mindless, followed the exact same path Aiden did and ended up tripping over the tree root like Aiden did and the teenager quickly came up with a plan so he got up and moved over to the zombie before raising his foot and stomping it on its head repeating this over and over again even after the head had been reduced to a complete mess. ---- Carrying the teenage girl's body, Faith? Riley thinks her name was...he finally figured out what he'd turned into, a monster. He should've been feeling bad for killing an innocent girl but instead he felt no remorse, no regret, only happiness as he'd got what he wanted in the end. Standing at the edge of a ditch, Riley looked down at the girl's body before looking to what was in the ditch before he heard footsteps and turned slightly to see Leon who stood there quietly before speaking. "You asked for me?" Leon asked and Riley nodded turning to him properly. "I want you to follow that boy, make sure he does as i've told him" Riley told Leon who nodded before asking a question. "and if he doesnt?" Leon asked to which Riley silently turned his back to Leon again looking down at Faith's body before looking up towards the distance, an emotionlessly look on his face. "kill someone....to prove a point" Riley answered before chucking Faith's body into the ditch where it quickly disappeared as loads of zombies crowded around their new food and began tearing it apart and eating what they could from it, while Riley just walked away leaving Leon to look slightly disgusted at the sight before deciding if he didnt want to wind up with the same fate he better do as he was told.... ---- Looking into Aiden and Faith's room, Will sighed running a hand through his hair before kicking a nearby box "why the hell would they just go into the forest?!" Will half - asked, half - shouted to Natasha and Elizabeth but they just shrugged not having an answer. "alright, i'm going after them" Will said moving back towards the deck chair he had previously occupied and retrieving his crossbow from it before turning towards Natasha who had followed him. "i'm also going to take Connor with me" Will stated but before Natasha could reply on how crazy that was, Will continued. "i've got to talk to him alone somehow, so I might as well use this as an excuse to get him alone" Will pointed out and Natasha shut her mouth sighing knowing Will was right....again. "what do we do?" Natasha asked him and Will shrugged. "look after home while i'm gone?" Will suggested jokinly and began walking off before he was stopped by Natasha who had put her hand on his arm to pull him back to her. "here take this" Natasha said before handing him, her detective colt special gun which he raised an eyebrow at her for "you could always use extra protection" she said giving a smile and he nodded in understanding before tucking it under his "rope belt" before looking up at Natasha. "hey, it'd be like i'm taking a little bit of you with me" Will said jokinly and Natasha laughed before pushing him playfully. "go" she told him and he held up his hands in surrender before turning around and heading towards the gate and where Connor currently was, picking up his jacket along the way and putting it on, coincidentally hiding the fact he had a second weapon on him except the crossbow but he didnt notice as he whistled to get Connor's attention. "what?!" Connor tried not to snap at him and failing but Will ignored this and got straight to the point. "Aiden and Faith are missing, i'm going out to look for them and I want you to come with me" Will stated resulting with Connor looking confused at him. "why me?" Connor asked but Will shook his head and looked at him seriously. "you coming or not?" Will asked and Connor sighed before beginning to open the gate. "fine" Connor mumbled before walking out of the motel, quickly followed by Will after he shared a final look with Natasha... ---- Walking back towards the motel through the forest, Logan had been out for a piss when he'd decided he might have a little walk and it all had been peacefull so far...well that was until that kid Aiden had come bursting through the bushes like he'd seen a ghost scaring the shit out of Logan in the process. "what you doing out here?!!! you could get yourself killed" Logan said after he'd gotten over the shock and lowered his shotgun while Aiden just stared at him causing Logan to notice that something was off about the kid and his attitude. "you ok kid?" Logan asked him and for a moment Aiden considered blurting out all that had happened to him...and Faith, but he also knew there was a 100% chance that Riley had sent someone to keep watch on him and Aiden couldnt bear having any more blood on his hands. Quickly shaking himself out of his day dream, Aiden looked up to face Logan and give a nod "i'm....ok" Aiden told him and Logan narrowed his eyes stepping towards the kid when he noticed that the girl wasnt with him either. "where's that girl Faith?" Logan asked Aiden and all in one go, the memories came flooding back to Aiden, filling his heads with all sorts of thoughts before it all got to overwhelming and he began to cry, instantly going forward and hugging Logan tightly who akwardly hugged him back confused until Aiden finally answered his question. "she's dead....she....she....she got eaten..." Aiden lied in the end but that didnt matter at the moment, all Aiden could think about was the fact the realisation had just sunk in, he was never going to see Faith again. ---- Walking through the woods, Connor had the lead with Will following behind the man at a distance before Connor suddenly stopped and turned to Will. "we arent looking for the kids are we? not really....you just brought me out here to talk about Josh" Connor stated getting angry at Will who remained calm "you LIED TO ME!!!" Connor suddenlly shouted drawing his pistol and aiming it at Will who didnt have a quick enough reaction to reach for his weapon too and found himself at a disadvantage. "you know for once, I actually believed that you genuinly wanted my help but NO, that little shit Anthony told you and that bitch Natasha about what I done didnt he?, DIDN'T HE?!!!!" Connor shouted and Will nodded slowly not wanting to make a wrong move in this kind of situation. "drop your crossbow" Connor said gesturing to the weapon that was currently slung over Will's shoulders and Will slowly began to do as he was told knowing the path Connor was going down before the man even said it. "i'm sorry Will, but I have to kill you, the title of leadership belongs to ME!!!, not you....." Connor said trailing off before pointing his gun directly at Will again as Wil began to kneel and put his crossbow on the ground making note of his currently hidden gun under his jacket and prepared to reach for it at the right time. "it didnt have to be this way" Connor stated but just before Connor fired, a scream of a survivor was heard elsewhere causing Connor to be distracted so Will quickly reached for his weapon, however just as Will aimed his gun at Connor, Connor aimed his gun at Will...... BANG!!!!!!!!! Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Issues Category:The Dead World